Some Pancake Batter
by im-a-nation
Summary: Canada's making pancakes in the kitchen and America, being himself decides to annoy Canada... thats a very bad decision... Amercan fluff :)


_I do not own Hetalia, all rights to original owner. I hope you enjoy it~ all feedback appreciated :] _

_~im-a-nation _

'Some Pancake Batter'

I awakened to the sound of a sizzling frypan. I attempted to get up and find the source to the luscious smell that occupied my American nostrils. I heaved myself off the inviting white starred bed. I threw on my American flagged hoodie and a pair of worn out jeans and set out to the kitchen. I combed my fingers through my messy blonde hair. I half walked and half slid across the polished wooden floor with my fluffy sky blue socks. I strolled through the pale violet doorframe and scanned the room for a slightly smaller nation with dark blonde hair and a rather odd curl; I'd always thought he'd inherit that from France. I tip toed up to the Canadian who was lightly beating an egg. The sound of the whisk, when it came in contact with the bowl repetitively made a soft relaxing 'ting' sound. Using the power of the sock's fluffiness to my advantage, I slid across the floor in total silence. I approached the Canadian like a tiger stalking his prey and engulfed him in a massive bear hug.

The Canadian jumped at my sudden attack. I let him go after squeezing the poor life out of him, earning myself a smack on the head.

'Aww… you're going to mess up my hair.' I whined.

'Not like it was good anyways.' The Canadian teased.

I scowled and playfully pecked him on his soft cheek. A shade of red arose to his cheeks. I shot him my infamous grin and flounced across the room to my beloved cream coloured couch. I flopped onto my couch letting myself sink into the smooth leather. I reached out for the LG remote lying on the scratched glass coffee table. I pushed down the biggest red button and watched the TV flicker. I flipped to the American Billboard to update myself on the hottest songs. I played 'one more night' by Maroon 5 and threw the remote on the couch.

I got on my feet and walked over to the Canadian who was expertly flipping his sensational golden brown pancakes. I spotted some left over pancake mixture in the stainless steel bowl. A mischievous idea danced into my mind. I dipped my finger into the cold mixture and with one quick stroke; I painted the Canadian's left cheek. The Canadian's knuckles whitened as he lifted the pan off the stove and finished the pancake pyramid with the final golden pancake. He hastily placed the pan into the sink and abruptly turned back around to me, my masterpiece still situated on his left cheek. He narrowed his eyes on the bowl with the remaining mixture and grinned widely. I let out a hesitant laugh.

'Ah…ha…ha Canada, my bro, you love me right…?' I winced, my eyes darting across the room scouring for a place to hide.

'Haha, not enough to prevent me from covering you head to toe in pancake mixture, and did I mention the tasteful sweet revenge that accompanies it?' He shot back and without any hesitation, he smothered my blonde hair with sticky pancake mixture. I stood there in utter shock whilst watching the batter trickle down from my hair and approach my precious hoodie.

'No! Not the hoodie!' I yelled. I glared at Canada, who was clutching his stomach while emitting loud waves of laughter. I took a deep breath and counted to three. 1. 2. 3. I charged at the now very startled Canadian and wrestled him to the ground. He tried to shove me off, but I latched onto him whilst forcefully wiping my dripping hair onto his red maple printed shirt.

'No!' The Canadian yelled in despair. 'Not my beloved red maple print shirt!'

I gave a satisfied grin and helped gain his balance again. He shot his dagger eyes at me. I merely shrugged it away. I moved towards the devastated Canadian and pulled him into a warm hug despite the fact we were both soaked with the remaining pancake batter. I looked into his matching blue eyes and said.

'I love you and I know you love me too.' and with a swipe of my finger across his lips, I obtained a small sample of the batter and licked my finger. I pressed my lips against his and it was three long seconds on cloud nine. After I pulled away, the kiss still lingering on my lips, I shot another one of my infamous grins and watched as the Canadian blushed furiously.

'I'll be back with the towels.' I announced as I walked down the hallway to retrieve the clean towels. A rather shaky but loud remark could still be heard.

'That w-wasn't your smoothest move and y-you're still not getting any of my pancakes!'

I smirked and continued down the hallway.


End file.
